The Night I Died A Pita Ten FanFic
by OnixTales
Summary: 3 years post manga.Huge spoilers.Kotarou agonizes in an accident.Misha splits his body and soul to save him.But does he realy want to be alive again? Who caused this is and why? This is a MisxKot story. Also TenxKob ShixKlaus.12 R and R!
1. How to remember your love For the Angel

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, let alone my first Pita Ten fanfiction, due to my amount of work I couldn't finish and then upload, so I'm going to try update every week. Please review constructively! And sorry for the spelling errors (if there are, I checked.). Sayonara! ;)

(C) Pita Ten and all related media. Koge-Donbo

**

* * *

**

**Pita Ten Fanfic**

**By BlackHaloOnix**

**OnixTales here night I died"**

**I**

**How to remember your love. For the boy**

"This storm has lasted over a week now," the purple-haired boy thought. "no typhoons, the forecast gets it wrong every single time. What is going on?" He sighed. Kotarou was sitting in front of his window, his homework and studying done and the lack of electricity had cut him off of any videogames or TV. "An explanation would always come," he thought. "When Misha-san was here, even the craziest one would suffice." The memories even after 3 years; were still somewhat painful. From the day Misha-san left his sight; a lot of things had happened:

Koboshi-chan, after years of practicing ballet, had been discovered by a headhunter at her school. She had become a star overnight, and was now doing a tour around the world. Kotarou, Ten, Dai and Kaoru had ounce been able to attend one of her recitals at a famed auditorium in Osaka. Kotarou had sent her flowers. But he never knew if she acquainted the gift. He was not even sure if the flowers reached her.

Ten-chan had accomplished a great position at a renowned IT company based on Tokyo. The headhunters had seen in him a great capacity for programming algorithms and hired him with a respectable position even before he finished college, which he entered even before he got the chance to graduate from middle school. He and Koboshi were now sharing a much deeper relationship. "Any day now one of them will propose to the other." Kotarou said "it's only a matter of time."

Dai-chan had come up with a great idea for the Mitarai corporation that sent his company sky-rocketing even farther than it originally was: Dai-chan had been responsible for the Mitarai Corp. total control over the Chinese and Japanese online transactions. As he was finishing his middle school, he got the respect he longed for from his father and had his post secured in the family business.

Kaoru had dedicated herself to caring for children in the day cares. Shino had been under Kaoru's care too. A care that would grant Shino a happy kiddy life. Shino was now in elementary school, which she found, despite the opinion of other children; absolutely fun.

Unfortunately, things for Kotarou hadn't gone as well as his friends. He had taken a job at a manga artist's studio, doing backgrounds and spellchecking. It was lowly and monotonous. His dad, always in a never ending business trip; had lost touch with his son over 4 months ago. The last that Kotarou had heard from him is that he was going to settle down in Finland. He trusted Kotarou with the responsibility of taking care of himself from now onward. "You are a grown up," Kotarou's father had said over the phone "you can take care of yourself now, as you have been the past 10 years."

Kotarou held back his tears at the thought of this. "At least 3 years ago it was less painful. Misha and Shia were here. But Misha… I really loved her." Kotarou stood up and pulled his raincoat from a nearby chair, got out of his small flat and bolted the door. He started to walk across the aisle, only to realize he was going on the wrong direction. Again. To Misha's and Shia's flat. There were already some people living in. Dirty teens that spent their nights smoking and drinking until their bodies could hold up no more. The sole thought that a pure and pristine angel had lived there made him angry. He saw it as an insult to Misha's memory. But still, those freeloaders had no idea. It was useless. Useless. That's how Kotarou felt. His life was stuck, just as it had been before Misha had appeared in his front door.

He walked down the dimly lit road with the impending rain. Kotarou liked to prowl the streets at night. He always found it freshening. But this night he just kept on thinking of Misha-san. The adorable angel that loved him, and he loved back. But for his own sake and of Misha's, he had to let go. Although he initially thought of this as a really happy memory, the past ages had turned it into the most miserable moment of his life and the one thing he regretted the most….

Wahoo! Flashback

It was a sunny day of mid-winter. Sasha had given Misha 3 days to make Kotarou happy. This was the last one. And even without Misha's help, it was a happy day already: Kotarou had passed the Joudai Middle School exam. He and his friends would go to the same school; except, unfortunately; for Ten-chan. Misha was standing in the middle of the road, smiling as she always did. Kotarou had put a real thought into the situation that was surrounding him: He didn't want to become like his great-granduncle who had killed himself for a young Misha. He didn't want to forget the su-girl either. There was Misha's long-life dream too: Become a full-fledge angel. He didn't want her to fade away and die like Shia had. In the end, one would loose what he wanted. But he was determined that Misha-san wouldn't be that person.

He reached to Misha-san and said "Misha-san, you said you wanted me to be happy." "Hai-su!" responded merrily the pink-haired angel. "I wants Kotaro-kuns to be happies-su!" Kotaro held Misha's hand. "I don't want you to die, Misha. I don't want to be Kotaroh either. If you would accomplish your dream; that would make me truly happy. There's only one way: You must take form me what is not intended for humans. I want you to take away my ability to see you." Misha quivered when she heard this. She simply did not expect to hear this. "But if you do this-su," she said. "You wants see me-su. I love you Kotarou-kun-su." Kotarou nodded. "I'm well aware of that. I will treasure your memory with my friends, just as you said as I should do with my mother. Then I will be truly happy." A blinding light only visible to Misha and Kotarou appeared between them. Their hands parted and Misha-san disappeared. Kotarou still caught a glimpse of Misha before she faded away wearing a pearly white dress. She was an angel. That was all that mattered…

End Flashback

It pained him now. "I hope that Misha's doing well up there. I really do." Thought the boy as he continued to walk in the night.


	2. How to rembeber your love For the Boy

**II**

**How to remember your love. For the Angel**

Meanwhile, between the cloudy surfaces that formed heaven, rose the Angel Council. Surrounding it on the nearby clouds, a series of ethereal crystal balls, containing what seemed the dwellings of angels. In one of them, a pink-haired angel was gazing into a mirror. But the mirror didn't show her reflection. It showed whirly and blurry images. Suddenly, an image solidified. It showed a younger Kotarou with Misha in the Tokyo Red Tower. In the mirror, Misha took Kotarou's arm and jumped to the abyss below the building. Suddenly, a pair of wings busted out of her back, and they started flying. The real Misha shed a little pristine tear. The memories were killing her as Kotarou.

"Kotarou-kun-su," she sobbed "I missies you-su. I wants to holdies you so bad-su. I need you so bad-su. Where are you-su?" Misha put the mirror and reached for the crystal wall of her "house". She passed through it and flew away. At least she thought she was. Suddenly, someone pulled her wing; stopping her. Misha turned around. It was Sasha.

"You will never learn will you?" Sasha said in dismay, shaking her head. "Sacchun. You knowies perfectly what I want-su." Sasha pulled her sister down to the nearest cloud and scolded "You know that wonder boy is gone to you Misha! He was the one who gave you the opportunity to stay here; don't you EVER forget that, sis. Besides, ANGELS AND HUMANS DO NOT PAIR! When are you ever going to get that!?"

Misha looked down. She knew that Sasha would always say that when it comes about her Kotarou-kun. She just stayed mute and headed back to her crystal ball. Sasha didn't need to say that, she had already a thousand times. But when Sasha was elsewhere, Misha would open in the clouds a certain spot that lead directly into Kotarou's apartment. But not this time. This time it would be another thing neither the two of them planned.

Suddenly, Misha felt a strange piercing in her heart. It was a strange pain that she had never felt before, it felt sad. Really sad. Then the thought of Kotarou invaded her head. Then she saw a blurry image, the image of a purple-haired boy sprawled on the floor, unconscious. She didn't thought about it twice. Misha unfolded her wings and soared across the sky. Sasha caught a slight glimpse of her and decided to pursue her. It was a magnificent race. Misha, despite the fact that she was slower and sturdier than Sasha, her determination gave her a speed she had never acknowledged. Misha found her secret spot and dived. Sasha was about to go in with her when an unnatural attraction pulled her of the scene. With Sasha gone, Misha raced down the vertiginous height that separated her from the ground. At an amazing speed she crossed the winding ways of the city. Somehow she knew exactly were she was going. The huge droplets of water were still coming down, but each and every one of them got through Misha's transparent body.

Suddenly she came to a stop and landed nearby a high voltage pole. She looked around, and there he was. It was a much taller Kotarou-kun and he looked more aged than she initially thought he would be. She still didn't know that when despair ravages your life, you will turn older even if you are on top of your youth. She wanted to run and hug him but her muscles didn't respond. A huge lighting drew its way in the sky and more of them followed. "What's happenings-su?!" she thought. Then, it happened.


	3. How to endure great pain

**III**

**How to endure great pain.**

Kotarou kept on walking down the street. The sudden lighting strike had scared him as hell, his muscles froze and he looked up in the sky. The lightning fell close. Too close. Then he started running. But it happened to him, it was meant to be. A lightning stroke the high voltage post nearby, sending it hurtling to the ground. Misha, who understood what this might cause, tried to stop the pole from falling to the ground, but it was useless. The pole trespassed Misha's body as it kept falling towards Kotarou. The boy didn't get away on time. The pole just crashed in front of him. The deadly electric wires fell over him. The electric shock was enough to kill him. Pain was all that Kotarou felt for the next 30 seconds. The most painful seconds of his entire life. It was unimaginable. Kotarou twitched and screamed in pain as the electricity licked every molecule of him. For him it was too much.

It felt like thousands of million knives were stabbing in every single spot. Kotarou in moments started to bleed out of his mouth and ears. Then he felt gorges of blood spreading from his eyelids. He was crying blood. The rain was just making it worse. The pain seared through his heart and he heard it beating faster, and faster, and faster. He was so in pain he thought "I want to die. I want to die right now." The last thing he knew was that darkness embraced him and that the form of a sole wing was shinning in that darkness.

…

For Misha the scene was unbearable, it hurt her so much to see Kotarou dying such a horrible death. She felt the pain as if it was she who was tangled in those wires. Misha started to cry. But she knew crying wasn't going to stop Kotarou's pain. Misha raced towards Kotarou and tried to hug him. Suddenly, a green light flashed between the two of them sending both Kotarou and Misha flying away. The boy was away from the wires, no longer in pain. But the scene was even more astonishing. Misha was actually holding an unconscious Kotarou in her arms. Still, Kotarou was also on the floor; smoking from the discharge received. There were two Kotarous. Misha held Kotarou's soul. The boy sprawled in the pavement was his body. Misha threw Kotarou to her shoulder, spread her wings and flew away.

The storm finally calmed down.


	4. How to wake up in heaven

Hi guys! I know I haven't been able to update as soon as I should have and I'm truly sorry about it. I have had a lot of work and lot of thing going on personally that I completely forgot about this fic. I want to thank Raine.Yukada and the other writer who were kind enough to watch this story and write a review respectively. You made me believe in this story again and I promise I wont let you down!. Please review!

In this update It's chapter 4 and 5.

OnixTales signing off.

* * *

**IV**

**How to wake up on heaven**

Darkness. That's all the boy could see. But it wasn't a scary darkness like before. It was the darkness prior to light. Like twilight. Kotarou opened his eyes. Everything was so white, pure, and perfect. It was like he was among thousands and thousands of sheep-white clouds. He looked down. Kotarou was not lying in a bed, he was floating. He was lying on the air. Like an invisible bed. At the sight of this, he panicked. A soft hand grabbed his and a sweet voice said "It's all right-su. I'm here-su." Kotarou's heart skipped a beat. "S-sssu?" Kotarou murmured. He turned around and there she was. Time passed Misha as well, but she still exactly looked like the girl she said goodbye the day they parted. "Misha-san!" he bellowed.

He tried to hug her, but he couldn't move. "It's all right-su. Kotarou-kun is here with me-su." Kotarou tried to move his fingers but he couldn't move them, not even a nanometer. He was completely suspended in midair. "Just a thing, Misha-san." Kotarou muttered. "Anything Kotarou-kun-su!" Misha said happily. "Could you put me on the ground, please? I feel like falling." Kotarou said with a sheepish grin. "Your soul gots to heal-su." Misha replied. "Resting is the only waisies-su, it's the only thing you've got-su." "I can see you again. Does this mean I'm dead Misha-san?" Kotarou whispered. "Am I finally dead?" Misha-san looked away from Kotarou and said "In a way, yes-su. But you are still living. It's what Ten-chan would callies a coma-su."

Kotarou was more puzzled than ever. "How did I fell in a coma, Misha-san?". Misha let down a tear and sobbed uncontrollably "I couldn't stop it-su! sob I couldn't stop the electricity pole from falling-su! sob I tried. I really tried-su." Kotarou suddenly remembered. The lighting. The falling pole. The wires tangling his body. THE SEARING PAIN. Suddenly, Kotarou fell to the ground. But he didn't hit the floor hard. It hardly _was _a floor. "More like a thousand pillows." Kotarou thought. Misha just turned her head, her eyes glittering like diamonds from the shed tears. "I was supposed to protect you Kotarou-kun-su. But when you were really in danger, I couldn't do anything-su. I'm useless as ever, I can't even holdies the healing spell-su!"

Kotarou ran towards her and embraced her. "You already did, Misha-san." Kotarou murmured. "I never expected in my life to see you again. I missed you a lot. Ever since you left everyone had a happy life afterwards. Remember Koboshi, Ten and Dai? They did it Misha-san. I'm not even sure if they remember you. Or even, if they remember me. There is only one being in this world that actually cares about me, and it's you."

Misha-san smiled and closed her eyes, as she hugged Kotarou back. It was an embrace that they were both expecting for a very long time.

Kotarou and Misha felt so close to each other. The mixed feelings of joy, love, remorse and angst just blended and made it perfect. Misha could count each and every of the creases on Kotarou's face. Kotarou could see again the pearly white skin on the perfect face of his angel. Her eyes were still teary. Kotarou decided not to get back on this one. This might be the real last time. Misha gave in for her feelings. Both of them got so close. Their mouths met.


	5. How to suck blood

**V**

**How to suck blood to discover there's no life**

Down on Earth, Kotarou's body was still sprawled on the pavement. His third degree burns seared everywhere, revealing the damaged muscles. His torn and burnt clothes revealed the scorched and dead skin.

Strangely enough, the street was completely deserted. Not a single soul nor a single living thing. A sepulchral silence fell upon the place of Kotarou's agony. Suddenly, the street lights flickered and popped, one by one in an almost diabolical ensemble. A red light flickered far down the street. Then, two shadows appeared. One belonged to a tall guy with white hair, black cape. A bell in his neck jingled with every step. The other belonged to a pale girl with hair the color of raven, in a black gown.

"See, Shia?" Klaus bellowed "Now it wasn't so hard, now was it." Shia didn't answer. "Don't be so timid, Shia. I expected some kind of gratefulness from you, don't forget what I did to bring you back. I can show you again if you want to." Said Klaus. Shia flinched and looked to the floor. She knew all to well what had happened. Shia and Klaus stood behind the burned body. Klaus smiled, he had done his job all too well. "Quick, Shia. The more you suck out of him, the merrier." He muttered. Shia nodded. She kneeled and turned over the boy so that she could suck the blood straight from the jugular. She gasped when he saw the burnt and red face of his grand-grand son. Shia turned to Klaus, and croaked a hoarse "Why?" "Do you want your existence back? Or do you want to stay without your voice and your soul?" Shia looked again to Kotarou's body.

She couldn't help it, she had to do it. Shia opened her mouth and clenched into Kotarou's throat. The moment her teeth made contact, a blinding green light flashed and exploded. It sent the three of them away. Shia started screaming as another green light revolved around her and Klaus. But it wasn't a banshee scream. It was the scream of a human. A scream you make when you saw someone you loved die. The both of them fell to the ground and the green light disappeared. Shia coughed and said "What happened Klaus-san? Why did that happen?" Klaus looked paler than before. He said "Get up Shia, and quick. We must recover the boy's body." "Why Klaus-san?" Shia asked as they sprinted towards the direction where the body flew. "That only happens when the boy has no soul." Klaus panted. "We can't suck life from him because there is none of it! Without his soul he is not alive! He's just an empty shell!" Klaus pointed to somewhere in front of him and said something in demon language. With a flash of red, both demons disappeared.

….

Ten Ayanokoji drove quietly through the empty streets. "It's very late." He thought. "Maybe I should really go straight ahead home." He slowdown to gaze to a sidewalk near a middle school. A very familiar sidewalk. That's where he met Kaoru, the girl who would always have a crush on him and idolized him. He used her a couple of times to get on Dai's nerves. Ten smiled faintly. "How nice would it be if I could see Kotarou-san again. I miss that old bloke." Ten passed by and continued driving. Not to long after he saw a shadow rising in the air that looked like a person. Ten didn't pay attention to it. A few seconds later, the shadow fell and crashed into windshield. Startled and horrified, Ten hit the brakes and spun around the corner. He lit the indoor light to see what had happened. Ten gasped, completely paralyzed of horror. The person had burn marks all over his body, purple hair, and wide-open purple and penetrating eyes. Ten staggered "Ko-kota-ta-taro-u-u-sssan?"


	6. How to confront an angel

Hehe! Another update! Man, I'm feeling like crap. With such a bad diarroeha I couldn't get up for work. The only thing I could do is to keep writing. Only this chap. on this update. Man, I'm sooo sick. :((

**OnixTales, signing off.**

**

* * *

**

**VI**

**How to confront an angel**

Misha noticed a glitter on Kotarou's eyes, a weird thing in the aged teen. From the times she used to gaze down at Kotarou's apartment, he lacked that glitter. Misha knew that he lived in a constant state of despair. But not now. There was something in Kotarou that made him look different. He looked younger. His creases on his hands and forehead had started to disappear. Both of them didn't notice they were holding hands, until they felt something strange and looked. Then they looked to each other.

Misha thought he was going to let go in embarrassment, at least he always did when she hugged him. Kotarou smiled and said "I am not going to let go. This maybe the last time I am ever going to see you. Why holding back, Misha-san?" Misha squealed and gave him a hug. Five minutes later, Misha and Kotarou sat in a bench, eating something that later Kotarou described "a salt water mixed with strawberry-flavored ice cream". Before them, heaven unfolded. A landscape filled with ethereal crystal balls, marble buildings and a shinning light that irradiated every angel that flied by, in addition of a much brighter and warmer light that enveloped everything. Like twilight.

Kotarou turned and asked "Is this what you see every day, Misha-san? What I see, is this how heaven really is?" Misha opened her mouth to answer. But a cold hand landed on her shoulder. Misha knew that touch all too well. She turned to see a very angry Sasha. Her other hand had gripped Kotarou by the neck. "Kotarou-kun-su!" Misha bellowed. "You are not to tell anything." Sasha muttered. He turned to a suffocating Kotarou and said "No more wonder-boy for you, my dear sister." Sasha turned back to Misha "Why did you have to let it go all to waste? The council has been looking for you." Sasha said. Misha felt a cold lump go down her throat "Your chances for becoming an angel again are wasted. I gave them to you, Misha. Why did you waste it , you little ingrate!"

Suddenly, a green electricity flashed between Sasha and Kotarou. Sasha screamed and let him go. Sasha turned to see the hand that was grabbing hold of Kotarou. She noticed dark green stripes going up her arm. Like a vanishing tattoo. Kotarou looked up in the sky. The landscape he had been gazing just minutes ago changed completely. The clouds had turned gray, the marble buildings were destroyed and the crystal balls had became solid. One fell into the great void that began to unfold beneath the gray clouds. Then another, then another, then another. Soon thousands upon thousands of crystal balls were falling down the sky. Sasha stared angrily and looked back to Kotarou. He said "How can you call yourself an angel if all you do is maim your sister's life!" "You don't know a thing, not a single thing wonder-boy!" Sasha bellowed angrily in response "I do it because I made her dream possible and I will not let it get away for you." "You foolish girl." Kotarou said. "If there is a thing I learned from living with Misha-san, is that you CAN have help achieving your dreams. But in the end it is you who does it! Not the others!" "Hai-su!" shouted Misha "I chose to do separate Kotarou-kun's soul-su. If I made a mistake, it was me who did it!"

Suddenly, the already apocalyptic scene was hit with a quake. A massive one that shook everything. The buildings started to fall down and crumble. The falling spheres shattered. Then a deep voice from above said "Higuchi Kotarou." Then, everything stopped in midair for the three of them. The falling spheres, the crumbling buildings, everything. Then the twilight came back. "We must speak." The voice said. Kotarou, in awe, whispered. "Oh God".


	7. How to remember someone from the past

Hey guys! And sorry for the delays and all. Happy holidays! I wish yah all the best. This chapter maybe a little macabre, but I am writting as my imagination dictates me. I've caught myself writting this story as the argument of a movie (I do scriptwritting for a hobby also :) ). I appreciate the reception this story has had, but I really need your comment on this one!. Please!

Onix Tales, signing out

**

* * *

****VII**

**How to remember someone from your past.**

Back on the earthly Tokyo, an apartment high up in an exclusive building of downtown was completely dark, like the ones below it. It was lit by a wavering candlelight, that glistened like a star in the pitch blackness. As you may already imagine, the candle lit a meal for two. A chair was occupied by a short blonde woman, with long waiving hair, wearing a silver white gown. On the walls hanged magazine covers that all prayed in huge letters the same name "Koboshi Uematsu", praising the ballet celebrity.

Koboshi looked down to her plate. The delicious meal she had cooked was now cold and dry. She let out a little sob. "Why the hell did he stood me up? I was going to finally ask him. Maybe he had late meeting. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. Maybe…"

She began to think about how he met the man she was waiting for. She remembered herself being very short. She sniggered, due the fact she was already taller than Ayanokouji. There were three people that were still blurry, one was a boy the other two were girls. She remembered she had a special hatred towards one of them. And then again, something special to other one. Her memories stirred until they fixed in the image of a young Ten Ayanokouji.

Koboshi let out another tear, then another, then another. Before she could restrain herself, she was crying over her cold dinner. She stood up and, with tears still in her eyes, threw the dinner table to the floor with the food still on it. She tried to kick and stab the main course (which was a turkey) as hard as she could, but the first blow sent a tremor that raced her entire body. It was so cold that it had turned to stone!

Koboshi dropped to the floor and looked down to the mess he had just concocted. "I'm going to be sorry about this tomorrow." Suddenly, Koboshi's cell phone rang. She got up and put her mouth on the speaker. "Moshi-Moshi".

"**Koboshi-san? It's me, Ten."**

"_I don't even want to talk to you, Ayanokouji. How could you stood me up?"_

"**I'm really sorry, Koboshi-san."**

"_No apologies, Ayanakouji. Not anymore."_

"**Wait Koboshi-san! It's Kotarou-chan! Remember him?"**

When she heard that name the blurry boy came to life. In a second her memory refreshed with bittersweet memories. It was like going back to elementary school all over again. Suddenly, she was standing in her old classroom. It was deserted, all but a little boy on the far corner seat, next to a window. Koboshi walked to the lopsided boy. She turned his head around. The boy's face was dead, half crushed, and had wide-open purple penetrating eyes. Koboshi felt a shock that ran through her spine. Koboshi staggered "Ko-kota-ta-taro-u-u-sssan?"

Suddenly she was at the phone again.

"_Is Kotarou-san injured?"_

"**Badly, Koboshi. Wait a minute. Someone is in the way! Driver, hit the breaks!"**

"_Ten-san! Are you there?!"_

A squealing of breaks leaked through the call. Then a beastly crippling of metal. A moment of silence fell on the call. Then a voice ended it. But it wasn't Ten. It was a hoarse and deep voice.

"**Tell no one this happened, human. Or you'll be sorry for eternity."**


	8. How to small talk with God

New chapter! It's just this one on this update. I really want to thank Misha12's reviews and insights, Grace really made me laugh!. Check out her fanfic "Hello"! It's really worth it. I want to apologise in advance if any of the contents of this particular chapter may offend your religious beliefs. I tried to make this as neutral as possible. Besides, God has to have a sense of humor... He invented it!

OnixTales, signing out.

**

* * *

**

**VIII**

**How to small-talk with God.**

Kotarou had his eyes closed. The harder he wanted to open them, the stronger the force that forced his eyelids shut. Soon, Kotarou gave up. Suddenly, a wave of warmth overcame his body. It was a loving, caring wave of warmth. An unconditional love just burst out of it. A brotherly love. Like somebody who has been close to you for the whole of your existence. Kotarou felt that he knew the being in front of him, even before he was even born. It was, as a matter of fact, true.

"_Who are you?"_ said Kotarou.

A glimmering light appeared in the black abyss of his closed eyes.

"**Who am I?" -**said the deep voice from before**-"I have many names: Kami-sama, The Divine Providence, God, The guy upstairs, The Big Boss… you can name however you like. It's you humans who have named me."**

Kotarou sighed nervously. Was really God himself in front of him? There was nothing else to do but to continue.

"_Why am I here?"_

"**Now that's the question. Why is it that you, a simple human somehow managed to go to heaven and upset an angel to that extent?"**

"… _maybe it's because of that accident I had, I remember the pain…"_

"**Might I ask you why did you fall in love with Misha? I already know but I want you to find the answer."**

Kotarou meditated the question for a few moments. Then he said:

"_Maybe it's because nobody made felt the way I felt with Misha-san. She was there for me, even when I least needed her."_

"**You felt connected?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Good, then why did you gave her up? If you loved her, why let her go?"**

"_Because she was going to be an angel, if I hadn't done that she would have probably disappeared."_

"**Did you knew that for a fact?"**

"_Yes, Sasha-san told me that would happen. After all that's happened to…"_

"**Shia-san, right?"**

"_Yes, how did you know?"_

"**Well, I'm God. I'm your creator. I know everything about you."**

"_Ok."_

"**But there was also your past-life, right? Kotaroh?"**

"_Yes, I didn't want to end like him, putting Misha to suffer because of a selfish feeling."_

"**But you didn't! You think you made the right choice?"**

"_I started regretting it, but I had to."_

"Why?"

"_For Misha-san's sake_."

"**Thought so. Your soul was a special one, I remember each and every soul I have created. Normally on the way to earth, they split into two: One is you, the other is your soulmate. The person who completes you. Your other-half-of-soul fell in heaven, the other one fell on earth. So you never found your soulmate anywhere. The other half that stayed in Heaven was Misha. When she first came down she saw Kotaroh. The connection was immediate. He killed himself and Misha was punished. You reincarnated and Misha flew to you as soon as she could."**

"_Really?"_

"**But you still sacrificed your soul to permit Misha achieve her dream. You sacrificed the other half of your soul to give her a second chance. On the way you betrayed your own feelings."**

"_I had to!"_

"**Yes you had to! But you still needed her. No soul can go for long without their other half ****when they already met and departed. Your soul is old, even though you are very young."**

"_And? What's next? I'll go earth empty-handed? Again?"_

"**No. That's why I'm so proud of you. I bestowed upon man a gift which even surpasses my power and binds to my laws, that is free will. You used it to help Misha reach heaven. You humans have used it to ruin yourselves and later you blame me. But they have forgotten that to every offer, there is something recieved. It is only fair, that you receive what you give, my dear Kotarou."**

Kotarou felt a strange surge of hope coming.

"_Really?"_

"**It is, again, called many names: Karma, The Golden Law, Holy Justice, Boomerang Law. Things like that abide to free will. What makes the difference is not our aptitudes or features, it is our choices who make us different.****1**** Now, do you want Misha as your companion for life on Earth? Or do you want to stay here in heaven? Of course, down on earth you will be dead."**

Kotarou wasn't surprised.

"_Dead?"_

"**Yes, Misha split your body and soul. Down there your body is completely mangled and charred form the electricity discharge you received. Shia and her ****master Kalus have your body, they are just waiting for your soul to return to their body. They knocked out your friend Ayanokouji, since your flying body just crashed through his windshield."**

"_But why are they waiting me to go back to my body? Shia and Klaus can just have a smorgasbord of my blood without the real me being there."_

"**What they really suck from your blood is the life coming out of your soul. Your body is alive and beating, but it's like an empty shell. Life-less blood is poison to demons. That's why they evolved an energy alarm implanted in every demon that sends the lifeless body away from the demon."**

"_Why_ _even bother returning? Nobody wants me down there. Not even my old friends."_

"**That is when you are being selfish, Kotarou. Even if you didn't noticed, you are essential to the lives of Ayanokouji, Koboshi and Mitarai."**

"_How?"_

"**A friend is a holy gift, Kotarou. Don't ever doubt that. There is a mystic bond between true friends, my dear friend. It was not a coincidence that you precisely crashed into Ayanokouji's windshield while he was passing by the school you two attended, coincidentally remembering you. Too much for a simple coincidence, right?"**

Kotarou meditated the last words spoken and said:

"_You knew this was going to happen, right? Everything!"_

"**You humans watch ****time like a series of letters out of order, you never know what is going to happen. For me there is no past, present or future. I know how things might happen, or might not. I know nothing of how you will behave on the next second, and yet, I know everything."**

Kotarou then suddenly saw something. He saw 4 suited and mourning figures looking down at a pearly white tombstone. It prayed:

**Kotarou Higuchi**

**1988-2006**

Beloved friend and father. While it lasted.

He suddenly saw the faces looking down to him. A crying Koboshi-san, a black veil covering her beautiful face; a stern and sad Ten-chan, a frowning and teary eyed Dai-chan. And… a sobbing Shino, those big, purple penetrating eyes that were filled with tears. A true sadness that surpassed everything. It overwhelmed Kotarou's heart. He wanted to shout "I'm right here". They wouldn't listen. The image disappeared as it had appeared.

Kotarou let down a tear. It was more than Kotarou could possibly bear.

"**Now you see?"**

"_Ok, I will go down to Earth. Misha-san will come too, right?"_

"**Why don't you ask her yourself?"**

Misha: "Hai-su! I wants to be with Kotarou-kun-su!"

"**Well, then. It's settled. But you'll have to cope with the fact of your injuires."**

"_I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes. I can't let everybody down."_

"**Then it's settled. See you soon, Kotarou, Misha."**

The warmth started fading away.

"_Just one last question!"_

"**Yes?"**

"_How is it like to be God?"_

"**It actually sucks. I have to endure little hairless apes turning upside down one of the best things I came up w****ith. But, what can I do? It's their free will. Karma will come sooner or later"**

The warmth disappeared. Kotarou opened his eyes and saw a radiant Misha. "Let's go Kotarou-kun-suu!"


	9. How to walk out of an accident

Well, thanks to the WGA strike, i got tired of TV since it's all reruns. Writing (I must say) it's more fun hat watching TV:) I think that from now on the updates on this fic will be DAILY. Again, thanks to Misha-12.

OnixTales

* * *

**IX**

**How to wake up in an accident**

His vision was still blurry, he couldn't see two meters beyond him. Ten was limping away from the accident, trying not to step on his broken leg. The new and brown suit that covered him was now ripped and smeared with blood. Everything had happened so fast for him: First his best friend crashed into his windshield, then he called the 119 emergency service (1), then somebody else ripped apart his door, made his car a pretzel and punched him in the guts. He barely remembered the man's face, but he did notice that he was missing something. An arm to be exact. What bewildered him the most was the face that was behind the man who attacked him.

"Even though it was for just a split second, I could've sworn that that girl was Shia-san. Who knows? Maybe I just imagined it, since I had seen a completely mangled Kotarou just minutes before, why not imagine Shia there?" Ten thought.

Ten limped down the street and fell down just some steps away. His leg hurt so much he couldn't even stand having it at all. He took out his phone again and dialed the emergency number again. But the cellphone didn't respond, as it was sliced in half. He didn't even think of checking the display, which was gone. He threw it away, useless. Suddenly, a siren was ringing far across the other side. It was the ambulance that he had called for Kotarou.

"What an irony,"-thought Ten-"I called an ambulance for somebody, but it's me who they're taking."

The paramedics, always talking intelligible Japanese medical slang; had taken Ten up, put him on a stretch and put him in the ambulance. As the paramedics put anesthesia on him, Ten simmered back into his head and started falling asleep. Before blacking out, his memory rebooted for a little while, allowing Ten to go back to that precise moment in which the man punched him. The image was crystal-clear. He would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Shi—aaa-san" whispered Ten as the anesthesia kicked in.

…

Kotarou gazed at heaven's horizon once more. Everything was in order and back in place. It showed the same angelic beauty that it had before they had ran into Sasha. But that was precisely the problem: Sasha wasn't there.

"Misha-san, where is your sister?" Kotarou asked.

"She did somethingies she shouldn't have-su."-Misha said in dismay-"I hope they don'ts do anyhthingies serious to her-suuu."

"I do hope so too." Kotarou said with a smile.

"Let's go find your body-su!"Misha shouted happily.

Misha spread her wings once again and took Kotarou by the hand. And if Kotarou was made of feathers; she gently began to levitate and plunged into the clouds. The clouds began to look thicker and grayer, until they finally reached the sky above the city of Tokyo. "This sure beats any airplane view." Kotarou thought. Misha plunged into a freefall. The couple was falling at an amazing speed. But Kotarou didn't scream, like he ounce did when they jumped from the Tokyo Tower. He didn't know when he was ever going to have a moment like this, so fast yet so slow to his eyes. The moonshine danced on Misha's white gown and played with every sparkling-white feather that covered her wings. She was in that moment, for Kotarou, the most beautiful of beings; angelic, demonic or human. Misha turned her head to Kotarou and saw something that made her strangely happy: Kotarou didn't look like an old man anymore. In fact, his creases and signs of aging had faded away. Kotarou looked like the enlarged version of the boy he would fall in love with 3 years ago. The cuteness had been replaced by the strength of a man. That's how Misha felt.

Both of them smiled to each other. Misha was enjoying the moment as Kotarou did. It was like the prefect midsummer lover's dream.

Kotarou then felt a strange impulse. Like the voice from before was whispering. It said "Fly." Misha suddenly let go of him for no reason and Kotarou started falling on his own. Misha's heart skipped a beat as she saw Kotarou hurtling towards the Earth. She tried to shout but she was even more astonished when she saw this: From Kotarou's back, two white wings spread away like they were always there. Kotarou started gliding and reached Misha. He felt better than he had done his entire life. He took Misha's hand and said "Look Misha-san! I can do it too!". Both of them broke the fall and started gliding gently towards the buildings and streets of the great metropolis.

Needless to say that they were having the time of their lives, both of them experienced a wave of euphoria that accompanied remorse, concern, care, madness and a dozen of other emotions that made the combination perfect. Kotarou later described it to me as: "I knew that instant that I would spend the rest of my existence alongside Misha-san, no matter what. That all that had happened would be nothing, zip, nil compared to the gift that God made me. The chance to love her again. All that had happened was nothing, just hard-work to earn my reward. For the first time in ages I really felt ALIVE."

He was. The only thing to regain was the vessel, the body to live in. Souls are immortal, they have wings to fly and reach the impossible. It is us who chain them to Earth and let them agonize in front of the illusion of a hard and bitter world. Kotarou noticed that it was him that created his own bitterness. He needed Misha to realize that.

* * *

(1) 119 is the equivalent of the american 911. Source: wikipedia. 


	10. How to get your body back

**X**

**How to get your body back.**

It's a curious thing how all the things I have documented had happened roughly in the time lapse of a single night. The reader might say I have totally disregarded the time factor. But as Kotarou told me: "In heaven there is no time. God said so Himself." But, the night was still younger than ever, as more events unfolded.

In the emergency ward of a Tokyo hospital, an unconscious Ten laid down on gurney, kept away from the entire ruckus that created the typical atmosphere of a place of such kind. But inside Ten's head, simmering in a whirlwind of mixed thoughts and emotions, there was a bigger chaos than the activity surrounding him. The memories of his childhood with Misha and Shia flooded his conscience, returning again and again to that precise moment when the white-haired guy was about to cast him into the 7th sleep.

"Why was Shia there? Where did she go all of this time? Why is not Misha with her? Who was that guy? How did he manage to rip apart my car? How did I…" Ten thought.

Suddenly, everything went back to place his memories running away like a stray cat. The world swirled back to focus slowly, as Ten opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was pain. A searing pain that crept from his chest to his head, he looked down and saw his black skin. His chest was burnt away. A red and raw color poked through the seams of burnt flesh. They were his muscles. Ten felt more pain, and more, and more. If the respiration aid hadn't been in his mouth he would have been screaming at the top of his lungs. He started to choke with his own saliva and started to retort on his bed, panicking.

Then he saw her. Shia was standing beside his bed, with an uneasy serenity. She looked worried and sad. She was grabbing hold of a black staff with a sphere on the top of it, with bells dangling from the side. Klaus was standing beside her. "It's that guy! And Shia-san too! Why?! WHY?!!" Ten thought as he thrashed and gnawed away his breathing aid. Shia took Klaus's hand and said "I'm debt with him Ayanokouji-san, I must make it even.".

Ten choked "Shia-san! Shia-san! SHIA-SAN!" Still, Shia did not react. She raised her staff as Kotarou fixedly stared at her, still choking for air. "Gomen-asai, Ten-chan". Then she stabbed him.

thud

Ten stopped moving.

Shia lowered her staff and crossed the delicate curtain that enveloped Ten's still body. Shia crossed the ER lobby. In the midst of the constant commotion, no doctor or nurse noticed the girl in the black dress moving swiftly past them. As if she was just an unnoticeable hindrance. Shia walked to the end of a hall and entered through a door that said "Morgue". Inside, Klaus was waiting and beside him, the mangled body of Kotarou laying down over a gurney. Surronding them, the bodies whose lifes had faded away gave Shia nausea. The absence of life made the demons shudder at the idea of touching one. Klaus knew that his actions that night seriously endangered Shia's and his existence as well. He had already paid a high price bringing Shia back.

Shia grabbed a chair near her and sat down. "Can you please help me take off my cape, Shia? I can't do it on my own." Shia shook her head as tears started sprouting from her eyes. "Please, Shia".

Shia stood up and took off Klaus' cape. The light that shone over Kotarou's body also revealed the price Klaus paid. Half of his face was burnt off and one arm was completely missing. His bell and what was left of his face and body were covered in a creepy black goo. He had suffered the consequences of making a contract with a life demon. These kind always asked something in return for their services. It was well worth it, since they could do almost anything. The life demon that he had hired, Akuma, had caused everything: The storm, Shia back to life, the lightning that struck the pole… everything. The flaw in the plan was whomever had taken away kid's soul…

Shia tried to turn her head away, but she couldn't. Klaus had sacrificed himself in order for her to reappear. He had taken Shia into the human world to suck on Kotarou's blood and be fully living, Shia was just a shadow of herself, as Klaus didn't had enough to pay for her to be complete. She needed someone else's life. The obvious target was the one who came from her bloodline, Kotarou.

…

Kotarou made his final descent, his glowing blue wings spread around him. Misha was floating, watching Kotarou touch earth. She was still in awe, puzzled about how did Kotarou got wings and knew already how to fly. The oddest thing of all was the kind of wings: Shiny blue wings.

As soon as Kotarou gently touched the earth, the wings faded away rapidly. Misha joined him.

"Were did ya get these wingsies-su?" Misha asked.

"Do you really expect me to know Misha-san? Besides, I don't know how to fly on those things." Kotarou replied gently.

They both had landed in front of a hospital entrance, as Kotarou's wings dissolved into the night. A sudden gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere, forcing them to look towards it. It was gentle wind that felt strange, like the breeze that embraces the lovers on a movie. Kotarou felt a strange urge to enter, it was like somebody or something was calling him and commanding him to enter. He took Misha's hand and obeyed the strange feeling, walking towards the hospital.

"Wait a eeny minute-su!" Said Misha. "Why are we going there-su?"

"Again," Replied Kotarou "I have no idea."

The crowd that massed upon the lobby and the nearby ER area was bubbling with activity and no one seemed to notice them. In fact, some of them blatantly passed right through Kotarou's and Misha's body. Kotarou felt weird, non-existent. Misha, already used to it, said. "Okies, were at the hospital-su. Where do Kotarou-kuns wants to go-su?" Kotarou, following his impending instinct, crossed the hall towards the morgue. The sensation was almost unbearable, it was a heavy sensation. All of the time that he had been just a soul, he had been feeling lightweight, even lighter than air itself. He started to feel something that pulled him to the Earth he was gliding in. He felt as if he had a body.

"WATCHOUT-SUUU!" Misha bellowed as she pushed Kotarou to the floor. Kotarou turned his head in time. And there he was: The guy who took Shia's body. The guy who forced Shia to take his blood. And he had his gooey hand on Misha's wing. "RUUN KOTAROU-KUUUN!" Misha shrieked in pain. Kotarou ignored her. Instead, he ran towards him, his mind blinded with rage, as he curled his little hand into a fist and punched Klaus with all the might he had. Instantly, Klaus boomed away to the end of the hall, crashing into the unsuspecting people. They didn't even notice. Klaus stood up, bewildered as he saw a scorching mark where Kotarou delivered a punch which supposedly would have caused as much pain as the bite of an amoeba. Kotarou was surprised as well. Then Klaus saw in horror what was behind Kotarou. Shining blue wings. He knew what they meant. Now than ever he was more desperate to take Kotarou to his body and then capture him. The puncher was also bewildered.

Suddenly, a voice he hadn't heard in 3 years bellowed at his back "KLAAAUSS-SAAAAN!" Misha on the floor and Kotarou still with his fist on the air, they both paused a moment to process the scene before their eyes: Shia was running towards Klaus, helping him to stand up. Shia had teary eyes. Then she shouted in angst:

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO KLAUS-SAN! He wants the best for me! And that is you Kotarou-san! I'm back! And I need your life to continue! Do you want me to disappear! DO YOU, KOTAROU SAN!"

Kotarou looked down and saw his hand, stilled curled into an iron-clad fist. This was hard to digest. Everything that had happened since the night started was strange!

"Kotarou-kuns," Misha whispered from below "what are you going to do-su?"

Kotarou looked up to meet Shia's watery eyes. "The Shia I know wouldn't have wanted me to die. She gave her own life up for my sake. YOU ARE NOT SHIA-SAN!"

Kotarou turned ran towards the morgue as the angel and the demons chased after him. He entered and looked around. The body was lit by a little halogen lamp, but noticeable as it was the only lit body. Kotarou ran towards the gurney where his mangled body laid down. He jumped. He felt the heaviness on his feet the moment he reached and touched his body. Suddenly, the room was swirling around rapidly, as his environment moved in slow-motion as the others entered the dark room. He looked down, as his body portrayed a hole in which he was entering. Kotarou closed his eyes and hoped for the best. "Kami-sama," Kotarou whispered before he entirely blacked out. "protect me. I will need it."

A voice whispered back in the void:

"**I already do."**


	11. How to release your power

**XI**

**How to ****release your power**

Klaus took his only chance. He jumped over Misha who was right in front of her and landed in front of the gurney, where Kotarou was laying. He still looked dead. Klaus leaned forward and stuck out his one hand. The black goo that covered him started to move towards his fingers. The goo left on his face started to move towards his hand as well. It all meshed into his hand. In a matter of seconds, a giant black mass with the form of a hand formed in Klaus's remaining limb. A red light started to sprout from Klaus's body, as a distant howling of the wind became angrier by the second.

Misha tried to catch up to Klaus the moment he jumped over her. She knew what he was trying to do, and it was no good. Shia pulled her wing to prevent her form stopping Klaus. She pulled so hard Misha shouted in pain, as she was trying to break free from Shia's grasp.

"Come, demon who gives and takes life and suck onto his soul so we can feast with it to ends of time!! Come, demon who reaps and tears bodies so we can feed ourselves with this life!!" Klaus shouted.

"KOTARROUU-SAAAAAAN!" Misha screamed.

Klaus was too late. Kotarou's soul had awakened, and the body would prove worthy of it. "God is the only one who gives and takes life!!" He shouted. Klaus hesitated, startled by the sudden action of the inactive corpse in front of him. Then, with a strength no man would ever dream of, Kotarou threw a strong punch at the black hand that sprouted from Klaus's wrist. Klaus plummeted to the ground with the black goo hand withering alone beside him. Kotarou stood up and looked down at Klaus. A strong blue light came from Kotarou's wounds as they healed quickly, his shiny blue wings wider and more imposing than ever before.

The Black Hand withered more and more madly, with searing but yet tiny scream of agony. Klaus panted, completely sprawled on the floor. He was absolutely horrified, not only did the soul had those wings, but the complete human?

A fact had been passed down for generations of demons, and it was that souls used wings to travel back to Heaven or come down to Hell. Unlike angels, the humans that carried their souls weren't aware of this fact, and their wings were different: Angels had white wings, Demons had them black, while the souls had blue wings. The sprouting of the wings occurred shortly after a human was dead and the soul was in the middle of parting from its body. If demon were to steal a soul and use it for something, the demon would have to prevent the wings to unfold. The wings meant that the soul had already freed its power. The power of the soul was a strong one, even able to bend the laws of the universe. Humans had it as the gift that God gave them to differentiate them form animals: It was the basis of free will to the maximum. Even bigger than karma itself. It was what humans called "The Will of God", even though it was their own will.

"I mean you no harm Shia-san, Klaus-san. But this is something that I will fight for. I wont give away my soul just like that." Kotarou said in a deep voice, as the final cut on his previously crushed face faded away. "But in any case, you should have simply asked for help… not from a life demon but to simply pray for her… I am sure God may give you another chance. You gave Shia-san a second chance, so why don't you have one?"

Klaus stood up, shaking. He hadn't been more scared in his life. But still, he still had enough strength to flinch at the moment Kotarou spoke the name of God.

"After you kill my contractor, you still mock my name of a Demon, Higuchi Kotarou?" Klaus growled. "This is the last straw..." He stood up, his eyes screaming bloody murder. Shia, who had kept grip on Misha's wing, flinched. "No Klaus-san! Don't do it!" she screamed. Klaus plummeted forward with his fist directly into Kotarou's chest and shouted "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW I AM GOING TO TAKE FROM YOUUUU!" Kotarou was ready to respond to the blow with one final attack, but…

Suddenly, Shia stood between them. Klaus didn't have time to stop his blow and something terrible happened. Klaus's fist pierced through Shia's body cleanly and bloodless, as if a knife had cut through paper. Her eyes looked faint and dead. Kotarou came down to his knees. He was completely shocked.

"SHIAAAAA-SAAAAAAN" Klaus bellowed.

Kotarou didn't know what to do. It had happened all over again, just like the time when Shia-san faded away 3 years ago. Klaus pulled his hand out of Shia's body to comfort her "Shia," Klaus said, letting a tear slide through his pale face. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'm sorry…" And then he began to weep. Misha was also crying, she had just seen her best friend die. "There is nothing to be forgiven, Klaus-san…" Shia whispered. " I was destined to disappear for this kid's sake. But if you wish, we will go to where we came from, together…" She touched Klaus's face and smiled. She was starting to disappear. Klaus held her hand and said. "Anywhere, with you." And as they had their last kiss, both of them disappeared like the crimson ashes of a bonfire, flying away. The lovers were reunited. Shia, Klaus; Kotarou, Misha. For once, the world was a better place.


	12. How to end a story

Wow, 9804 words. Document created on September 27th, 2007. Finished March 4th, 2008. This is my journey through one of the many stories I have in my head. It's all thanks to YOU the reader, who led me into the completition of this fic. I want to specially thank Misha-12 for her constant good humor and quotes, thanks for the help and the good friendship. I dedicate this fanfic to my grandmother, may she rest in peace.

MAY YOU REST ASSURED THESE STORIES WILL NOT BE WASTED.

Again, final update and chapter. OnixTales singing out. MORE COMING ON THE WAY OF PITA-TEN TRUST ME!

Oh and Deruna is a pun to my actual last-name! (hint hint).

* * *

**XII**

**How to end a story**

Ten opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he felt was an uncontrollable itch down his throat. The light above him was so blinding that he couldn't even see beyond it. The world swam back into his focus so fast that he felt a rabid impulse to vomit, as the respiration aid was being taken out of him. A hand struck him from the shoulder as forced him to sit down.

"It's OK, Ten-chan." A familiar voice said "It's OK now."

Ten blinked for a moment he turned. He gasped in amazement. There was Kotarou, the guy had crashed into his windshield, sitting beside his bed and smiling broadly. "I never knew you could smile!" he said happily. Ten was even more surprised to see who was holding Kotarou's hand. It was Misha. She looked slightly older, but with the same juvenile freshness that she always had on her. Next to her were Dai and Kaoru. Dai seemed extremely worried "Oi!" shouted Dai "Can't you ever call a friend for a while! Geez!". Ten felt another hand touch him. It was the soft and familiar hand he was familiar with the most. He turned to the other side and saw a sobbing Koboshi, still in a dirty cocktail dress. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, TEN!" she sobbed. It wasn't sadness, it was happiness.

The whole of the room was filled with it. It was such an atmosphere that Ten felt like forgetting everything: Shia, the guy with the missing arm, everything that had happened that night. Kotarou felt a sudden urge to look up at the clock that was on the other side of the room. It had struck the midnight and one minute. Kotarou looked towards the hall for a brief moment, and suddenly saw a shadow. He looked again, and saw nothing.

"I could've sworn I saw Sasha-san there." He thought.

Indeed she was, but hidden in the darkness that the shadows cast by the night offered, he smiled. It was the best outcome possible The only outcome anyways, she had just been hindering it. She had a misbehavior claim to respond to, but that didn't matter for now. All she could think of was her sister's happiness. "It seems like I have to learn from you, sis." She whispered. Sasha spread her wings and disappeared into twilight.

….

I put my pen down and checked my wristwatch. 7.22 P.M. Me, Kotarou and Misha had been sitting on the coffee table for hours, with him and Misha telling me the story that just passed onto you. "Here's the big question Higuchi-san." I said after a brief silence. "Do you expect me to believe this happened to you? Most importantly, why me?". Kotarou's wife put her hand over mine and said "Kotarou-kun felt that it was meant to be told by you." Kotarou sat back and laughed. "I suck at story-telling. I just hope that you could make this much clearer than I would." We were sitting on a rooftop café near the Tokyo Tower. It was strange how the moon made background for the atmosphere that had just settled.

"It was the night I died that I was truly reborn, Deruna-san." Kotarou-san said. "I saw the light behind life. I came to an understanding that everything is meant to be the way things happen, only good things will come if you hope and work for them. But there will be hardships on the way, no doubt about that. But they make the prize even more worth having. Look at me! I have the girl of my dreams as my loving wife, and I have a successful editing company! I think good things will come for you Deruna-san. The goodwill is there, you just have to see it behind the fog of your constant discontent."

I just wrote that down and said. "Y'know, I couldn't put it better myself."

**THE END**


End file.
